


【皇家赌场】【00L】《All in》

by Nirvana8



Category: Casino Royale - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Le Chiffre, James Bond Flirts, James Bond being tortured, Le Chiffre revenges, M/M, Top James Bond, 色厉内荏 续篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: 《色厉内荏》续篇。
Relationships: James Bond/Le Chiffre
Kudos: 3





	【皇家赌场】【00L】《All in》

**Author's Note:**

> 《色厉内荏》续篇。

解决掉单子上的第6六个人，邦德浑身是血地在黑夜的掩盖下驱车在高速公路上，自从那场赌局后邦德再也没能和勒·西夫见面，嗯，不得不承认他着实怀念那双明亮的永远在算计着的眼睛，那两瓣丘比特的弓箭唇。

确认了前方没有其他车辆，邦德疲倦地闭上了眼转动了下脖子缓解着酸痛。睁开眼时，穿着一身黑西装的勒·西夫就出现了前方路段上，邦德大惊地急速调转了方向盘，车子飞快拐了个弯但是因为摩擦力不足接着又整体翻了出去，在草地上连滚了四五个圈才停下来。邦德浑身是血地昏迷在主驾上。

他想睁眼确认刚刚的到底是不是勒·西夫还是自己思念过头的幻影。但是疼痛最后击败了他。

视线和意识都陷入了黑暗。

稍微清醒过来时邦德已经被人全身扒光了按坐在凳子上——说是凳子但是中间的承重布料已经被挖空了。屁股边缘硌在粗糙的凳子上，邦德头脑发胀地试图弄清楚情况。他看着两个眼熟的人关上了铁门，然后转过头，看见了勒·西夫出现眼前。

“勒·西夫？”所以刚刚并不是自己的幻影。想咧开嘴冲对方笑笑，但是血糊在脸上，邦德调整着呼吸都感到疼痛。他看见了勒·西夫手里拽着一条粗大的麻绳。尾端系成了一个绳锤。

“邦德先生，好久不见。”废弃的铁厂十分闷热，勒·西夫脸上布满了薄汗，拉扯着手里的麻绳，他绕着光裸的邦德走了一圈。

当勒·西夫用那种明明已经是成熟男性但依旧可以听出些清脆嗓音的声线在空荡的铁厂里“哇哦”出声时，邦德感觉到自己垂在凳子底下的阴茎猛地弹跳了一下。

“哇哦，身体练得不错啊。”

听着勒·西夫半是冷嘲热讽半是真心赞叹的评价，邦德表现出对方一向不满的嬉皮笑脸回应：“我的身体有多棒你不是切身体会过了吗勒·西夫先生？”

意料中的身后的皮鞋声音粘滞在了地上，两秒后才重新走动起来。邦德心里窃笑起来。不动声色地找着手腕上捆绑的束缚物开口。

“永远都是如此地油嘴滑舌，邦德先生。你的舌头待会可以为我提供更需要的东西，真是可惜了（Such a waste）你平时只用来油腔滑调。”

绳锤被甩在了身上，邦德轻微地吓了一跳，但是束缚物已经被解开了。邦德斜眼看向靠在自己耳边的勒·西夫，继续着油腔滑调：“你喜欢这条绳子吗勒·西夫先生？”

“...？”克制住自己的疑惑，勒·西夫拿走邦德肩膀上的绳锤，他把绳锤荡在空中，测量了一下距离，然后甩动着绳锤第一下砸在了邦德露在中空凳子的睾丸上。

“呃嗯嗯...”脆弱的部位被坚硬的绳锤砸中时邦德颤抖着咬紧腮帮。手上继续解着束缚，邦德耐心地等着最佳时机。

“你知道，我一直弄不懂那些折磨手法，那是最单纯的手法，能引发一个人无法忍受的疼痛。”铁厂里实在太热，勒·西夫扯下脖子上的领带，规规矩矩地折叠收回进口袋里，然后他再次大力甩动起绳锤来，比第一下还要快狠重地砸在了邦德的睾丸上。

“唔嗯啊啊啊！”铁厂里回荡着邦德的惨叫。手上的束缚已经完全解下，邦德把它扯直在手上，眼睛看向浑然不知的勒·西夫。

勒·西夫脱下了外套，露出里面紧身的马甲，腰身臀线被完美地裹挟出来。邦德在身后贪婪地反复盯着看。勒·西夫搬来一张小凳子，坐在了邦德侧前方打算拷问。

就是现在。

勒·西夫坐下的瞬间，邦德甩出手里的束缚绳绕在了勒·西夫的后脖子上，然后猛地往下拉，勒·西夫的前额和邦德的膝盖来了个猛烈碰撞。

“呃？啊啊啊唔！”勒·西夫掀翻了凳子倒在邦德凳子底下。邦德把凳子挪前，使自己的屁股对着勒·西夫的头部，然后抓起勒·西夫的手腕，绕过自己的两腿使手腕交叠在一起，然后用刚刚的束缚物绑住了勒·西夫。呈现勒·西夫躺倒在地上，嘴唇对着邦德的睾丸，双手环抱着邦德大腿的景象。

勒·西夫被撞得呜咽出声，微微睁开眼然而眼前漆黑，过了几秒他才发现自己的姿势的耻辱。

“你该死...的啊！”

勒·西夫开口咒骂的瞬间，邦德用脚跟踩在了勒·西夫的阴茎上，狠狠踩着。

“勒·西夫先生，刚刚是你亲自教会了我如何用最单纯的手法折磨一个人。请问你认为自己的教学有用吗？”

邦德用脚趾碾住勒·西夫的裤子纽扣，花了点劲蹭开了它，然后脚背推开拉链，滑进了裤子里。勒·西夫在凳子底下猛地一抖，呜咽出声。

邦德用脚弓勾勒着阴茎的痕迹，时不时再用整个脚底按压上阴茎柱身，当勒·西夫忍不住两腿合拢夹住了邦德的脚掌自己磨蹭起来时，邦德就用力往下踩着阴茎，勒·西夫只能痛嚎出声，乖顺张开大腿，阴茎介于半勃半软的状态。

“勒·西夫先生，我看你的舌头也是相当灵活能说会道，何不用它做点更有价值的事呢？”

解开绑在勒·西夫手腕上的绳子，邦德把勒·西夫的手腕分别固定在更高的扶手上，绳子扯直了刚好也能跨在扶手上一边绑一只手腕。于是勒·西夫被绑着手腕上半身提起来，鼻尖刚好戳在了邦德的睾丸上。

“勒·西夫先生，请。”邦德用力踩了一下脚下的阴茎，勒·西夫痛呼出声，张开嘴含住了邦德囊袋。

“嗯...你的口活的确不错勒·西夫先生。我会公平地回报你相应的奖励。”粗厚的脚掌细细摩擦在敏感的柱身上，邦德把阴茎挑起来，然后把它压在勒·西夫的股沟上，从龟头往下撸动起来。勒·西夫挺了下胯，在凳子下面含紧了邦德的睾丸。把一边的睾丸整个垂进嘴里舔着上面的褶皱，然后品尝另外一颗，情动起来，勒·西夫用舌头挤开邦德的腿缝，用舌面包着龟头把阴茎拉下来。邦德把两腿微微分开，于是阴茎垂落下去，像已经成熟的水果掉落进入勒·西夫口中。勒·西夫打开自己的喉道，然后伸直脖子，就着阴茎垂下来的角度从龟头一点点含进喉道里，脖子粗红起来，青筋凸显。

“嘶嗯。”邦德踩着脚底勃起来的发硬柱身，感受着自己的阴茎被一点点纳入灼热湿滑的通道里，偶尔喉道还会微微挤压着收缩，邦德盯着勒·西夫勃起阴茎下的那个幽秘入口，想念起进入它的美妙感受来。

弯下腰，邦德抓住勒·西夫的大腿然后把它弯向自己，手掌可以轻易扣住纤细的脚踝，邦德把左右脚踝分别勾进扶手里。让勒·西夫的下身折叠着卡在椅子上。

血液瞬间冲进大脑里，勒·西夫腰部发酸，喉咙里的阴茎卡得更深。他发出呛住和呕吐的声响。

“让我们来看看你有多喜欢这条绳索，勒·西夫先生。”掰住屁股，脱下裤子挂在大腿上，邦德用小腿交叉托住勒·西夫的臀部，使肛门暴露在眼前。

吐出了喉咙里的阴茎，整个身子腾空起来的姿势让勒·西夫下意识自己抓紧了扶手稳住身体的重量。当坚硬粗大的硬物抵在了肛门外时，勒·西夫想起了那个绳锤，他惊慌起来，想把脚踝从扶手里脱出，但是邦德扣紧了他的身体。

“不...不不不！”

那个绳锤末端比邦德阴茎最粗的部分还要大，而且捆绑出了四个钝角。邦德摸着其中一个钝角，把它磨在勒·西夫的肛门上，作势要捅进去。

“啊不不！不...！”勒·西夫在凳子底下愈发挣扎和喊叫起来，刚刚神气狠厉的神态不复存在。

“请安静勒·西夫先生。”啪地一下邦德手掌拍在勒·西夫肛门和睾丸上，看见那里急剧收缩，邦德感觉阴茎又硬了几分。解开勒·西夫的手腕，放下钩在扶手上的脚踝，邦德从椅子上起身，他撸动了一下自己完全勃起的阴茎，把脑袋又砸在地上发着懵的勒·西夫翻过身，跪在臀部两侧，邦德把阴茎对准了就捅进肛门里。

干涩的肛门进入起来极为艰难，勒·西夫甚至能感受到龟头撞在每一道内壁褶皱上的摩擦。臀部随着阴茎的进入被一点点带动翘起来。挤进全部阴茎后，勒·西夫已经呈现跪爬在地上的姿势，屁股被邦德捏紧在手里，阴茎抽出大部分然后又迅速顶了进去，然后又是稍微抽出，再大力地顶进。勒·西夫痛苦地眯起双眼，听着铁厂里的风扇慢慢转动起来的声响，然后肛门发热，快感随着疼痛姗姗来迟。

阴茎挤进肛门时周围的嫩肉都被带着凹陷进去，拔出时淡粉的媚肉被摩擦出来，然后就慢慢进出开始变得顺畅，邦德低头看着自己的阴茎在逐渐湿润的入口滑进滑出。马甲和衬衫还穿在勒·西夫身上，已经被汗液沾得发皱，邦德扣住他马甲后面的束缚带，仿佛骑马一样胯部耸动起来。

周围闷热的空气让勒·西夫呼出急促的空气又反复吸收进身体里，于是体内越来越焦躁火热，脸部摩擦在地上，勒·西夫眼神失焦，把手移到自己的阴茎上自慰起来。

“嘭！嘭嘭！”远处的铁门外响起枪声，干得正爽的邦德停了下来，快到高潮边缘的勒·西夫因为沉浸在快感里还往后地拱了拱自己的屁股。邦德抽出自己的阴茎后，勒·西夫才跟着警觉起来。邦德让勒·西夫安静地穿好衣服，他拿过旁边锁链上挂着的勒·西夫的外套，掏出了里面的枪。

勒·西夫看着邦德一系列举动静默无言 。

“你在愣什么呢，勒·西夫先生？你现在应该抓紧机会逃命了。”嬉皮笑脸地，邦德从口袋里掏出属于勒·西夫的黑色领结，郑重其事地带在自己脖子上正了正，而身体还赤裸地流着血，“这次又需要借用你的衣服了，我聪明的性感的银行家先生。”检查了一下被扒下来的衣服，裤子还能穿但是上衣已经成了碎布条，邦德再拿过旁边的外套，对皱着眉的勒·西夫眨了下眼。

拉动了枪栓，邦德走向勒·西夫，脸凑得很近：“勒·西夫先生是想留下来和我浴血奋战吗？你还欠着我一次性爱呢。去和你的手下碰面，回去赌庄，我知道马西斯会保护你。”

信息量一下都被爆发出来冲击得勒·西夫不知所措，直到邦德用还硬着的阴茎撞了撞他的胯部，勒·西夫才愠怒地回过神，然后犹豫着撤离了。

他还有一场性爱没做完，

他喜欢这个色厉内荏爱财如命的阿尔尼亚美人，

他会格杀这些前来索命的讨债客户。

邦德目送着勒·西夫离开的背影，笑了笑，回过头眼神专注地盯着被不停撞击着的铁门。

一个月后，邦德身穿黑白西装，从容地走进黑山皇家赌场，他在安检门停下，仰起脖子正了正上面系着的黑色领结——属于勒·西夫的黑色领结，然后对安检人员微笑示意走进赌场。

房间中央的那张赌桌上，坐着的人邦德只能依稀分辨出几个。他看见勒·西夫还坐在当初那个位置上，但是没有再西装革履，而是穿着一件非常素雅有格调的鹅黄色衬衫，银色的手表亮在细长的手腕上。邦德描摹着勒·西夫的这种少见的着装风格直到喉咙微微干燥。

轻着脚步走过勒·西夫身后，邦德来到吧台，他刚想开口点一杯上次的马丁尼，就听见赌桌上的勒·西夫叫了酒保。

“一杯干马丁尼。三份琴酒，一份伏特加，再加半份苦艾酒，加冰块摇匀再加一片去皮薄柠檬。”听着勒·西夫熟练地报出调酒方式，邦德躲在座位上笑得暖心又无奈。酒保回来后开始调起酒，邦德在酒吧台看着赌桌上大放风采的勒·西夫，他忽然觉得那些恶臭祸害一样的筹码在对方手里是那么地诱人有趣。

酒保调好了酒，邦德拿过托盘上的酒杯，不理酒保的错愕，给勒·西夫端了过去。

余光看见有人端着东西过来然后放在了旁边桌子上，勒·西夫随意伸过手握起酒杯。但途中被人扣住了手腕。勒·西夫疑惑地看过去，邦德那张带了许多小伤疤的嬉笑的脸就出现在了眼前。怔愣在座位上，勒·西夫看着邦德握起自己的手低头喝了一口马丁尼，然后举着自己的手凑了过来，以一种女伴的姿态说：“Good luck,Mr.Le Chiffre。”最后对其他赌客点了点头，笑着离开了。

勒·西夫傻愣愣地举着那杯酒，转身看向邦德神气离开的背影，最后抿在同样的杯口地方喝完了那杯马丁尼。表情不悲不喜。

凌晨赌场关了门，邦德从楼上入住的房间下来，看见勒·西夫还坐在赌桌上，一个人。走过去坐在旁边座位上，他看着对方鹅黄色领口里露出的黑色的胸毛，笑容暧昧起来。抬头，勒·西夫已经瞪住自己好久。

握过勒·西夫放在桌子上的右手，邦德把手指摸进衬衫下的手臂里，抚摸着手腕处细嫩光滑的肌肤：“现在来讨要我的完整性爱体验还有效吗勒·西夫先生？”

“你之前在这张桌子上赢了我一亿一千五百万，邦德先生，现在想要讨回你要的东西，先来赌一局，赢完随你处置。”

“唉。”邦德无奈地笑了，额头趴在勒·西夫手心里蹭了蹭，然后突然伸手抱住勒·西夫，一使劲把对方抱上了赌桌。熟练地解开皮带脱下裤子，邦德分开勒·西夫大腿趴了上去，嗅闻轻蹭着大腿内侧的光滑肌肤，邦德右手摸上内裤里的阴茎，想把沉睡中的大家伙唤醒。揉捏着软绵绵的阴茎，邦德一下子张嘴咬在内侧肌肤上，引来勒·西夫身子猛地一抖。

阴茎渐渐挺立充血发硬起来，然后把内裤挑开剥在一边，露出了其中还淡粉的龟头，邦德亲了亲龟头，低头含住了阴茎，右手顺势滑进衬衫底下摸起腹部和胸膛。

勒·西夫闭上眼，上身挺立了一下，胸膛贴近邦德粗糙的手掌里，发出舒服的喘息。

粗暴地用力吮吸起阴茎，邦德模仿着勒·西夫之前给自己口交的方式用上颚剐蹭起龟头，让龟头滑进喉道里然后卡在那，然后开始吞咽动作，口水被堵在喉咙外反流出口腔，邦德用柔软的口腔卡住勒·西夫的阴茎，感受着它在里面彻底硬挺起来。

含着阴茎头部前后和上下摆动，邦德把嘴里流出的唾液和前列腺液一起摸进下方的肛门里。进入第一根手指时勒·西夫皱紧了眉，进入第二根手指时勒·西夫在赌桌粗糙的桌布上摇摆起自己的臀部来，进入第三根手指时，他只能更加张开大腿，屁股后蹭着仰起头全身颤抖。

扩张着喉道让胀大起来的阴茎滑出来，邦德把嘴里收集到的液体全都吐在了勒·西夫的肛门上。看着勒·西夫穿着那件透薄的鹅黄色衬衫下凸出的乳头，邦德一边解着自己的皮带一边俯身隔着衬衫含起那两粒乳头来。

“呃哼！”连自己都没预料到的敏感，勒·西夫猛地抱住邦德脑袋自己挺起胸膛使劲把乳肉都怼进对方炙热的口腔里，又因为被吸咬得狠了肩膀缩起来想把对方推开。

舔舐完嘴里的乳头，邦德往上滑起一边衬衫，咬起另一粒乳首来。不像女人的丰满胸部一样柔软垂重，邦德咬着整个乳晕感受着牙齿间的饱满弹牙口感。他吸了吸那个小小的乳粒然后用舌头碾压过一遍乳晕，最后连同周围的乳肉咬起，全部吸进口腔里。啵地一声放开，勒·西夫一边胸膛上倘着残花一样的不规则红痕，另一半乳肉则透明湿漉地显露在衬衫下。

勒·西夫不停地小小颤抖在赌桌上，鹅黄色衬衫在深绿色桌布显得温暖又诱人。拍了拍大腿内侧，邦德踩掉自己的内裤，两手托起勒·西夫的白皙屁股往自己方向拖了过来，让肛门正好对准自己的阴茎。

把大腿往上推起露出肛门，邦德直接抖着阴茎就想往里面插入。龟头浅浅地戳在肛门处，邦德挺着胯往里送，但是龟头滑了上去撞在了勒·西夫的睾丸上。

“唔嗯。”勒·西夫收缩起肛门，让那个幽秘狭窄的入口替自己表达着催促的语言。

邦德握着阴茎拍打了几下眼前的肛门，然后一下子完全插了进去。

“啊啊...啊哈...”里面已经分泌了足够多的前列腺液被一下子插到底的阴茎挤出体外溅到了勒·西夫的大腿内侧。勒·西夫细细呜咽着，双腿颤抖起来。

手掌扣住那头黑发，右手再次摸进衬衫拉扯起胸肉，邦德闭着眼睛使劲操干起勒·西夫，体验着再次进入这具身体后的满足感。咬着那块小小的耳垂，邦德把鼻息喷进勒·西夫的耳朵里，问他：“All in吗？你感受到我全都进入你的身体了吗？勒·西夫先生，嗯？”

阴茎被夹在两人小腹上摩擦着，无暇搭理邦德的油腔滑调，勒·西夫把手掌覆在邦德抓着自己胸部的手上，指导对方的动作和速度。

邦德暴起全身的肌肉抱起勒·西夫，将两人调转了方向。邦德靠在赌桌边沿，让勒·西夫双腿盘着自己的腰身脚踝搭在赌桌上，以站立的姿势重新进入了对方，像抱着婴孩一样上下颠簸起来。

“唔嗯...哈...啊啊啊呃...”双臂只能环着邦德脖子的借力，勒·西夫脚踝在桌子上使不上力猛地一顶胯部结果自己把阴茎坐得更深，他仰起头呻吟起来，臀部被邦德托举在手心里掐得发痛。

“呵，看来你跟了（Call），勒·西夫先生。”

抱住勒·西夫勉强走到桌子的尾端，邦德把人侧着放在桌子上，阴茎始终在体内。踩着旁边的椅子，邦德抱起勒·西夫的左腿开始猛烈进攻，几乎把阴茎磨进体内然后只拔出一点点再完整地捅进去。勒·西夫被操得找不到间隙叫喊出来，身体被快速抽插得摩擦在桌布上，伸手攀住旁边的桌沿，勒·西夫张着嘴只能保持呼吸。

“这次也All in了，勒·西夫先生，该你选择下注了，Call ,or not ？”

后倾着上身把胯部往前顶弄，阴茎把肛门处的液体抽插得产生泡沫，邦德屏住呼吸快速操动，额头顶在勒·西夫的左腿上迎来灭顶的快感达到高潮。

邦德每射出一波精液，勒·西夫身子就抖动一下然后跟着射精，仿佛他体内已被操得贯穿射出的是邦德的精液一样。

拔出湿润光亮的垂软阴茎，精液尾随其后流满了勒·西夫的大腿然后流在了桌布上。勒·西夫翻过身倒在赌桌上胸膛剧烈起伏着喘息。然后他看见一堆红绿的筹码泼洒在了空中，然后一一砸落在自己湿漉黏糊的身体上。低下头看着站在前方把抽屉里的筹码全部拆开的邦德，勒·西夫没有力气伸腿踹他。

捏着一块红色的十万筹码，邦德隔着那些筹码倾身压在勒·西夫身体上，手肘撑在脑边，炫耀一般地在对方眼前玩着一模一样的翻转筹码的手法，然后把筹码轻轻放在了那只浑浊的义眼上。

“这样最好看。”

顶着那块筹码，勒·西夫盯着邦德的嬉皮笑脸，最后败下阵来一样地叹了口气。

“这局你赢了，邦德先生。”

听见这句话，邦德开心地笑起来更加嬉皮笑脸，他端详着勒·西夫的神色，然后出乎对方意料地吻了上去。

勒·西夫呼吸瞬间静止。

“我这次来一是为了和你讨要这次性爱，二是为了告诉你你可以安心把这个赌庄开下去了，没有人会再来找你的麻烦。”轻咬着丘比特弓箭般的嘴唇，几乎称得上是温柔庄重的，邦德看进对方难以置信的眼睛里轻声说道。

“再见，勒·西夫先生。”

勒·西夫支起脖子看着邦德整理了衣服然后走向门口。此刻已经是黎明，晨光已经破晓开来。勒·西夫看着邦德打开了大门，背影在晨曦里扭曲成了小小的黑缝，最后消失在门后。

重新躺倒在赌桌上，带着下身一片黏腻滑凉的精液躺在筹码之间，勒·西夫看着天花板上的巨大吊灯，安心地闭上了眼，嘴唇上扬。

*我真的爱死了麦穿着的鹅黄色衬衫，真的好射！


End file.
